


oh, darling, you were so charming

by SerpentineJ



Series: lupin pwp [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "Now, now," Lupin says, laughing slightly, taking that pleasure away and pressing down on Goemon's hips, so he's forced to shudder in a deep breath and slump against the wall again, "you don't have to rush all the time, do you, Goemon?""Lupin-" Goemon groans, face flushed. His limbs are shaking. He exhales. He swallows, feels a bead of sweat roll down his neck, and doesn't move away when Lupin leans in to kiss him on the mouth, the cheek, lips trailing down the side of his jaw to his long, pink-flushed neck.





	oh, darling, you were so charming

**Author's Note:**

> me: comes back to lupin ao3 every 3 months to post some truly horrible kinky lupin porn
> 
> Title from one of the songs from the kekkai sensen s1 ost ! it's a real vintage jazzy bop

"This is something you want, isn't it?" Lupin says, fingers tracing red rope that ties Goemon's calves to his thighs, bright crimson against his pale skin. 

Goemon, already breathing more heavily than when he trains under waterfalls and fights bears or whatever he does on his month-long retreats to the mountains, nods jerkily.

"Yes," he gets out, after a moment, around the lump of something in his throat at having Lupin look at him like that. Lupin is still mostly dressed, and Goemon is wearing nothing but his fundoshi, kneeling on the far end of the bed of one of Lupin's many safe houses with his back against the wall. His hands are tied behind his back.

Lupin moves forward - he doesn't touch Goemon, even though Goemon is practically shaking in anticipation, and his cock is visibly hard under the thin layer of his fundoshi, which doesn't particularly help with hiding anything. Lupin touches Goemon's jawline with his left hand, and his neck, and sweeps a few strands of ink-black hair off his pale shoulder. His other hand slides quietly along Goemon's thigh, smooth skin under his fingers, touching him everywhere he can - the idea of Lupin leaving a mark of possession is both humiliating and utterly arousing, and Goemon bites back a noise when Lupin finally touches him where he wants him.

"You can take it," Lupin murmurs, and Goemon whimpers and presses his lips together and arches his back desperately, brain short-circuiting with unbearable pleasure and some unquantifiable emotion that's directed at Lupin, who's stroking his jutting hipbone with gentle, calloused fingers, like soothing a frightened animal, but he doesn't safeword. He knows, if he did, Lupin would stop, and untie his wrists from their binding behind his back, and do anything he asked - finish him off, kiss him, stay with him, even for a little bit - but he doesn't want Lupin to stop. 

"Keep going," he gasps, instead, his hips stuttering and falling back onto the pillow supporting the small of his back as he leans against the wall in exhaustion. 

The bindings are taut against the muscle of his thighs and around his ankles. It's enough that his extremities haven't begun to go numb, but there's a distinct sense of being restrained - Goemon strains against the bindings again, at first just to feel them against his skin, and then because Lupin slides his large palm up the inside of Goemon's thigh again, and Goemon feels more than hears an embarrassing, pathetic, weak little whimper slip out of his mouth.

Lupin glances at him - his eyes are dark - and then he smiles. Lupin's smile is a heady thing. Goemon feels his cock jump against Lupin's palm. His fingers clench and unclench behind his back rhythmically. Lupin leans forward and kisses him. Goemon kisses back, as much as he can, and his heart aches at finally having Lupin's undivided attention, if only for a moment, and then his cock in turn aches so badly that he gasps away from Lupin's mouth, abandoning all shame, working his hips against the friction of Lupin's palm.

"Now, now," Lupin says, laughing slightly, taking that pleasure away and pressing down on Goemon's hips, so he's forced to shudder in a deep breath and slump against the wall again, "you don't have to rush all the time, do you, Goemon?"

"Lupin-" Goemon groans, face flushed. His limbs are shaking. He exhales. He swallows, feels a bead of sweat roll down his neck, and doesn't move away when Lupin leans in to kiss him on the mouth, the cheek, lips trailing down the side of his jaw to his long, pink-flushed neck.

Lupin strokes him again, firm but not rough, and Goemon's touch-starved body (he's made himself this way) tries to buck into the feeling again, but Lupin adjusts so that he only gives what he wants and nothing more, leaving Goemon desperate and wanting. He pants harshly. Lupin's touch overwhelms his senses. Goemon feels tears building in the corners of his eyes for reasons he can't explain, and one drips down his cheek as Lupin gives a precise twist of his wrist that sets every one of Goemon's nerve endings on fire. Goemon keens, loudly, without any thought to their neighbors or Jigen or other Goemon-like reservations - his whole body is shaking like a leaf, and Lupin is smiling with something like love, like he's happy that he's the one who can make Goemon feel this way, if such an emotion can ever be attributed to someone like Lupin.

"It's alright, Goemon," Lupin says, fondly, and Goemon can't think when Lupin is touching him like this, so he whimpers some kind of affirmative noise and feels precome dripping slickly from the tip of his cock - Lupin's hands, clever as they always are, twist around him until he thinks he might come. Goemon feels his restraint cracking. Lupin eases off, and Goemon gasps for breath.

"Please," he pants, as soon as he can speak, "Lupin, please, please, please-"

"Just a little more," Lupin murmurs, petting the inside of his thigh, kissing him on the cheek, and Goemon feels the pit of his stomach tighten - in arousal or dread, he doesn't know - but he nods anyways. The tremors in his arms start to subside. Lupin makes quiet, soft noises to calm him down, and then works him right back up again with his hands, until Goemon is writhing and sweating under him, tears dripping down his cheeks from want and need and a kind of perverse pleasure in giving himself completely to Lupin, dignity be damned. "Just a little more. I know you can do it."

Goemon's knees tremble. 

"I can do it," he gets out, but his voice cracks, and Lupin strokes up and down the length of him once, twice, and Goemon's brain shuts down again. He makes an embarrassingly loud whining noise from the back of his throat, and arches his whole body, fingers scrabbling in the small of back for purchase he knows he won't find, because the only things anchoring him to the world right now are the binds around his body and Lupin's hands on him.

"Okay," Lupin says, voice a little rough from want - Goemon feels a rush of satisfaction in affecting Lupin in such a way - "okay, Goemon, just a little more, just give me a little more-"

This is probably the depravity that all his teachers and masters before had trained him to avoid falling prey to, Goemon reflects, hazily, for a moment, a second between heartbeats where his entire being is concentrated in Lupin's palm, but nothing in his life has felt as right as denying himself to give everything he has to Lupin. Hot tears track down his cheeks. Lupin kisses them away even as he denies Goemon his release by his hand.

"Please," Goemon gasps, after he's lost count of how many times Lupin has brought him to the brink, muscles weak from pulling against his restraints. He can feel obscene smears of his own slick on Lupin's hand and the flat of his stomach. "Lupin-"

The rest of his words filter out into an indecipherable whine as Lupin slides his thumb slowly, with intent, through the wetness beading at the head of his cock. He kisses Goemon's jaw, and his neck, and pulls away just a little bit, enough to see Goemon's face, and says, "okay, Goemon, darling-"

Goemon whimpers at the endearment and doubly at Lupin's hand, pulling him towards climax-

"Goemon," Lupin says again, lowly, "come on, you've done so well, come-"

And Goemon comes with a loud cry all over Lupin's fist and his own stomach - it seems to last forever, Lupin's hand pulling it out of him until Goemon gasps with oversensitivity, feeling sticky fluid drip down his softening shaft and Lupin's hand as Lupin chases the last vestiges of Goemon's orgasm. 

Goemon slumps against the wall. His mind is enveloped in a pleasant buzz. He's vaguely aware of Lupin wiping his hand, and getting up, and coming back with a wet towel to wipe him down, and cutting the restraints that are keeping his limbs bound with an expert flick of his knife.

Lupin sits on the bed beside him. After a moment's consideration, he pulls the duvet up to Goemon's chest. Goemon drifts off - he doesn't see the slight, warm smile on Lupin's face, or the way he swings his legs up onto the bed and leans back against the wall, sliding his fingers through Goemon's ink spill of black hair, but that doesn't change the fact that it happens, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:  
> tumblr: leofemt  
> twitter: serpentinej
> 
> what is the purpose of writing ? is it an art form? is it self-expression ? is it a way of telling the world what we think of it? i write because i have something to say but i'm not entirely sure what that is. is there a purpose? save a life; talk to ur local writer today.
> 
> That aside bro this episode was GOOD no spoilers but ....... GOOD SHIT .... fuck


End file.
